koffandomcom_es-20200214-history
Goenitz/Frases
Leopold Goenitz, personaje oculto, Boss y personaje oculto, aquí te traemos una lista de todas las Frases de Goenitz en los juegos que ha participado. : The King of Fighters '96 Frases de victoria (Cuando se termina el combate.) *"With your pathetic performance here, ends humanity." *"Your invitation has brought your own destruction. Toodles!" *"Now the world will burn in hate's flames! And chaos reigns!" *"The world burns with malice and hatred. There is no way to overcome true chaos." (Game Boy Version) The King of Fighters 2002 y 2002 Unlimited Match Frases de Victoria. *"Cease your existence. Join all the rest of humanity!" *"Foolish little lambs. Know an existence greater than you." *"It's not worth killing you. Can't you resist a little?" *"Pray, for you have been called." *"The end of everything begins now. Let joy and despair madden you." *"There is nothing to fear. That is, you'll return to nothing." *"They call me the mighty wind that cuts through everything." *"Yes, hate me more and more. Hate me and transcend it. Yes..." *"Your torment, pain, screams... Oh, how I love it so!" *"You're quite strong. Suitable to sacrifice to the Orochi...." *"Just what are you doing? It's just so not funny!" (Vs. Himself) *"Oh, Yagami. Come to me this time!" (Vs. Iori) *"Such strength... Can it be?! Tell me everything. Everything!" (Vs. K') *"We've just met... Now we part. Forever." (Vs. Kyo) *"Control your strength? What stupidity...." (Vs. Leona) *"Your blood, flesh, hearts... All shall go to the Orochi." (Vs. Mature/Vice) *"Both ugly and beautiful... Iori Yagami, you rule...." (Vs. Wild Iori) *"¡Te liberaré de tu locura... Y de tu vida!" (Vs. Yamazaki) SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos En combate. Frases de Victoria *I see peace has made the fists of the Kusanagi rusty... You can't keep up with me. (win versus Kyo) *In the end, the human children match not my power. The power of the Orochi...! *The least I can do is offer a prayer for you; then send you to Hades! *Done already, are you? And such a good wind keeps blowing, too. *You wish to continue? My, my... I am sorry, but that's a bad idea. Interacciones con los Oponentes Antes del combate. Athena: ''' * '''Goenitz: ¿Qué lugar es este? * Athena: '''Este es el paraiso. No es lugar para los tipos de tu calaña. * '''Goenitz: '''Aquí... Me gusta. Este noble vivirá en un futuro, lo sé * '''Athena: '''Eso no ocurrirá ¡No mientras yo este aquí! '''Akuma (Gouki en la Versión Japonesa): * Goenitz: ¿Por qué tu?... * Akuma: ¡Destruir! * Goenitz: ¡El último que quedará en pie seré ciertamente yo! * Akuma: '''¡Destruir! * '''Goenitz: Jojojo Soplan buenos vientos... ¡Empecemos! Shin Akuma (Shin Gouki en la versión Japonesa) * Goenitz: 'Oí decir que tu eres el maestro de los puños. En verdad es impresionante. * '''Shin Akuma: '¡Truenos! * '''Goenitz: '''Jojojo... Ya jaja! Déjame inspirarte y no me decepciones Jajajajaja! '''Balrog (M. Bison en la versión Japonesa) * Balrog: '¡Hey! Tú ¡Allí! Joven sacerdote, ¡Échame algunos billetes! * '''Goenitz: '''Jojojo! Aunque yo tengo lo que buscas no tengo ningún deseo de dártelo * '''Balrog: '''Vamos Padre, ¿Se lo devolveré no? ¡Usted no querrá que me convierta ahora! * '''Goenitz: '''Tú te estas metiendo en problemas porque yo... * '''Balrog: '¡Charlatán Fanfarrón! ¡Yo te tocaré el gong de tu vida! * '''Goenitz: '''OOOH!, Jojo. ¿Vas a pagarle la cuenta que le debes a mi Dios, eh? Hasta tu brutal poder podrá ayudar un poco. '''Choi Bounge: * Goenitz: 'Yo no trato con tipos de corta estatura. * '''Choi: '¡Ajj (disgusto)! Dime, ¡El envase es pequeño pero el contenido es enorme! '''Chun-Li: * Goenitz: 'Ya se que has estado detrás mio siguiéndome desde hace tiempo. ¿Por qué no te muestras? * '''Chun-Li: '...Eres muy perspicaz. Me descubriste, ¿Eh? * 'Goenitz: '¡Aja! Una joven tan bella como tú... ¿Qué piensas hacer? * 'Chun-Li: '¡No puedo permitir que alguien como tú siembre destrucción por aquí! * 'Goenitz: '''Jojojo. ¿Encerrarme con cadenas? ¿Tu crees que tienes ese derecho? * '''Chun-Li: '¡Cállate! Si tengo o no derechos... ¡No puedo dejar de cuidar lo que tu haces! * '''Goenitz: '''Entonces, ¿No vas a dejar que yo continúe con mi camino? ... Muy bien ¡Jovencita tu debes reconocer que también eres culpable! '''Dan Hibiki: * Goenitz: 'Tu desconoces tus límites, hijo... * '''Dan: '¿Quién eres tú? No hay límites para mis habilidades * 'Goenitz: '¡Ignorante cordero! * 'Dan: '¡Continúa presionandome y te arrepentirás! 'Dhalsim: ' * 'Dhalsim: '¿Qué viento infame es este? * 'Goenitz: '¡Buenos vientos soplan! Amado maestro del Yoga, ¿Puedo tomar algo de su tiempo? * '''Dhalsim: '''Oh, Agni, Dios del fuego, ¡Dame el poder de tu llama purificadora! * '''Goenitz: '''Oh, ¡Exquisita llama! Muy bien, acepto su desafío. '''Demitri Maximoff * Goenitz: '''Ser de las tinieblas ¿Que quieres de mí? * '''Demitri: '''Confio en que este mundo algún día será todo mío. * '''Goenitz: '''Pareciera que debo manejarte directamente por mi cuenta. '''Earthquake: * Goenitz: '¿Acaso tu confias en los Orochi? * '''Earthquake: '¡Ja! Dioses paganos. Yo sólo pongo mi confianza en el dinero '''Geese Howard: * Geese: El supremo Orochi... ¡Te haré decirme los secretos de Orochi! * Goenitz: ¡Ya déjalo! ... Un mediocre como tú no podría entenderlos. * "Geese: Yo, Geese Howard, ¿Un mediocre dices?, ¡Juzga por tí mismo! * Goenitz: ¡Me das lástima! Genjuro Kibagami: * Genjuro: 'Oye, vistes muy raro. ¿Acaso eres un sacerdote? * '''Goenitz: '¡Aja! ' Yo viajo por el mundo para salvar a los necios como tú. * '''Genjuro: '¡Absurdo! Sólo los idiotas dependen de rituales tontos. * Goenitz: '''No aceptar nuestras propias debilidades... Eso es lo absurdo. '''Guile: * Goenitz: ¿'Cuántas veces has escapado de la muerte? Tienes buen ojo. * '''Guile: '¿Y dime tu que has visto? ¿Un asesino loco o psicótico? ¿o acaso el sirviente del diablo? * G'oenitz: '¡Hey! Yo sólo veo una senda para conducir a los ridículos humanos. Entonces les mostraré el camino que deben tomar. * 'Guile: '¡Yo puedo hacer mi camino por mi propia cuenta! * '''Goenitz: ¡Qué ignorancia, no eres más que un necio! Hugo: * Goenitz: 'Oh, ¡Cielos! Tu eres excesivamente grande, ¿verdad? * '''Hugo: '¿Excesivamente...? que, ¿Tienes alguna queja sobre mi colosal tamaño? * 'Goenitz: '''Hey, Tranquilo. Parece que tu cerebro también esta hecho de músculo. * '''Poison: '''Buajajaja, ya me lo habían contado, Hugo ¿Qué piensas hacer? * '''Hugo: '¡Cachazos, Choques, Aporreada! '''Iori Yagami: * Goenitz: '¿Han pasado siglos no? * '''Iori: '¿Qué deseas tú? * '''Goenitz: '''El poder de Orochi. Pienso que me lo debes devolver a mí. '''Kasumi Todoh: * Kasumi: '¿Un sacerdote? Yo soy budista... Y así me siento bien. * '''Goenitz: '''Oh no! mijita yo no busco convertidos. Sin embargo... * '''Kasumi: '¿Quieres Combatir? * '''Goenitz: '''Ahh! Jaja. Soplan buenos vientos... ¡Así que aquí voy! '''Ken Masters: * Ken: ¿Y tú quién eres? ¡No! Un santo no eres, eh? * Goenitz: ¡Un gusto conocerte! Soy Goenitz, ¿Me honras mostrando tu poder? * Ken: No hay problema, ¡pero después no te quejes por la paliza! Kim Kaphwan: * Kim: 'Un demonio cruel ¡En ropa sagrada! * '''Goenitz: '¿Y tu debes ser "El Hipócrita de la Justicia" del que oí hablar? * 'Kim: '¡Necedades nomas... ¡Yo te pondré los tornillos en su lugar! '''Kyo Kusanagi: * Kyo: '''¡Eres tú! ¿Todavía estas vivo? ¡Hey! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con Orochi! * '''Goenitz: '''Kusanagi, joven villano, ¡No podrás escaparte de tu destino! '''Leopold Goenitz (El mismo): * Goenitz 1: '¡Espera Espera! * '''Goenitz 2: '''Caramba Caramba, Otra vez con las tonterías de esa señorita? (se refiere a Chizuru) * '''Goenitz 1: '¿El poder del espejo sagrado...? Así no vamos a ninguna parte... * 'Goenitz 2: '¿Cuál es el verdadero? ' Mejor los enfrentamos en lucha para decidir ¿eh? * '''Goenitz 1: '¿No hay más remedio no? M. Bison (Vega en la versión Japonesa): * Goenitz: 'Si me hieres con tu detestable poder, no te guardaré rencor. * '''Bison: '¡Jajaja! ¿Con que Poder detestable, eh? * 'Goenitz: '¡Prepárate! 'Mai Shiranui: ' * '''Goenitz: '''Ha pasado mucho tiempo señorita! * '''Mai: Hey, ¿Pero tú quien eres? * Goenitz: Soy yo! Goenitz por supuesto. * Mai: '''Ay sí, ya te recuerdo, ¿Estas de nuevo rondando por ahí? * '''Goenitz: '''Yo todavía sirvo a mi amo, pero basta de mí, ahora tu serás mi ofrenda. '''Mars People: * Mars People: 'PI PO PA PE. * '''Goenitz: '¿Qué es esto...? * '''Mars People: '''PI PO PA! '''Mr. Karate: * Goenitz: '''Sr. Karate... He venido a comprobar su fuerza y capacidad. * '''Mr. Karate: '''Hmm Tu si tienes agallas amigo... ¿Pero cuánto te durarán? * '''Goenitz: '''Ajaja... Esto promete ser una acción divertida, ¿eh? '''Orochi Iori: * Goenitz: ¡Ha ha ha ha! Estas en camino a despertar una mayor conciencia. * Orochi Iori: OOH- JUAA- JUAAA! * Goenitz: ¿Qué ridículo no? Red Arremer: ' * '''Goenitz: '¿Qué lugar es este? * '''Red Arremer: '''QUIA!! QUIA!! * '''Goenitz: '''Efectívamente... Ahora lo veo. Te haré arrepentir por haberme llamado. '''Ryo Sakazaki: * Ryo: '¡Eres tú...! * '''Goenitz: '''Ryo Sakazaki. Pido ser testigo de tu fuerza. * '''Ryo: '¿El honor? Ok. Te mostraré lo que el Kyokugen Karate duele... * '''Goenitz: Soplan buenos vientos... Te daré el gusto. Ryu: :Ryu: ¡Esa aura tan intensa! ¿Quién eres? :Goenitz: Saludos. Yo soy Goenitz. ...No necesitas decirme tu nombre, lo sé. :Ryu: Me honras. A propósito ¿Qué te trae por aquí? :Goenitz: Un pedido muy simple. He venido a probar tus habilidades :Ryu: ¿Y luego que? :Goenitz: Hoo, hoo, hoo. ¡Pronto lo descubrirás! Sagat: * Goenitz: 'Hum. Insulto, odio, venganza, ira... Que... excepcional! * '''Sagat: '¿Quién eres tú? ... Eres bastante amistoso. * '''Goenitz: '''Esa cruda Belicosidad. Eres un buen partido para un combate. * '''Sagat: '''Pareces pensar que te amenazo en vano. ¡Haré que te arrastres ante mí! * '''Goenitz: '''Jojojo. Sopla un buen viento, ¡comencemos! '''Serious Mr. Karate * Mr. Karate: '¡No sé que tán fuerte sea ese Orochi, pero será frágil como un bebé para mí! * '''Goenitz: '''Necio hombre enmascarado. No lo puedes comparar con tu miserable poder * '''Mr. Karate: '''Hmm! ¡Exageraciones! Muy bien ¡Pruébalo! * '''Goenitz: '¡Yo te enseñaré lo que son exageraciones y cuales no lo son...! '''Shiki: :Shiki: .... :Goenitz: Joven doncella, demuestras un considerable espíritu. Uno que servirá muy bien a los Orochi. :Shiki: Yo aspiro a una sola cosa. A un sólo hombre... :Goenitz: Ohh, hoo, hoo. Soplan buenos vientos, ¡Así que voy a atacar! Tessa: * Tessa: '¡Qué espíritu... ¡Orochi! * '''Goenitz: '¡Oh! ¿Te das cuenta? * 'Tessa: '''El mundo lo hará... ¡Es el mandato, Orochi! Pero Orochi es primero una fuerza para el bien... * '''Goenitz: '''El Mandato de Orochi no es malo. Los humanos son los peores enemigos del mundo. Yo sólo estoy removiendo sus pestes destructivas. * '''Tessa: '¡Si tu destruyes a todos los humanos arruinarás toda mi investigación! Debo encarcelar a Orochi después de pacificarlo. * '''Goenitz: '''Una chica egoista... '''Terry Bogard: * Goenitz: 'Terry Bogard. Hazme el honor de atestiguar de comprobar tu fuerza. * '''Terry: '¡Ok! ¡Ven a comprobarlo! '''Vega (Balrog en la versión Japonesa): * Goenitz: '''Estando tan absorto de tu belleza... De alguna manera yo te respeto. * '''Vega: Una existencia bella tiene cierto poder absoluto. Tómame como un ejemplo: Soy rotúndamente bello. * Goenitz: Ver tu rostro herido será la atracción de mis días... V'iolent ' Ken: * Goenitz: '''..!? * '''Ken: '''OHHHH! * '''Goenitz: '''Hm! ¡Estas perdido, pero yo te bendeciré con la salvación! '''Zero (Megaman): * 'Goenitz: '¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo y te garantizo la tierra prometida? * 'Zero: '¿Quién va a creer en tus promesas? * 'Goenitz: '¡Oh-oh! Así que también ignoras la maldad del mundo... Categoría:Frases Categoría:Artículos en Construcción